Rulebook
by smileslikesunset
Summary: Maybe they weren't playing a game, maybe they were. Perhaps there was a handbook out there he still had to read. All Lucas knew is that when she gave him that smile, no matter what the score was, he was winning. lucaya.


**A/N:** Short little one-short written to compliment Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. Spoilers for those who have not seen it. Enjoy!

* * *

He didn't mean to call her short. It just sort of happened.

They had all gone out to their usual hangout after school, sitting on the vintage couches. Lucas had sat down next to Maya, replacing Riley at their usual spot in front of the window. He had missed the raised brows the brunette had given him, too wrapped up in his conversation with the blue-eyed blonde.

Lucas was smug, a warmth in his stomach as he listened to her ramble on about the different styles of art she was studying in her advanced art period, the one she had casually brushed off since announcing its place on her schedule at the beginning of the school year- it was no big deal, she had said, but they all knew Ms. Kossal was picky with the students she let into her advanced class. He had been the one to bring it up in their last period of the day, with a simple "Was that your art piece I saw displayed on the second floor?" Maya's face had lit up with shock, Ranger Rick the last person in their group of friends she expected to take notice of her small achievement. Riley and Farkle still had yet to notice the detailed painting that was put at the center of the glass case, a small M.H, written at the corner of the nameplate.

Of course Lucas had noticed it; he noticed everything. Like how Maya would roll her eyes when Mr. Matthews made a specific effort to remind her to do her homework just before she left class, but would give a faint smile the moment the teacher's back was turned, and how the sparkle in her eyes would dim whenever their group got into conversations about family or childhood, or the stiffness her body would adopt around any adult male who was not Mr. Matthews-eyes cautious and guarded, jerking away at any sudden movement.

He chopped it up to being observant. Never mind it took him months to realize Riley had a crush on him and Farkle's not-so-subtle moments of jealousy. Maya might have been the most discreet with her emotions, but to him her actions made her thoughts clear as crystal.

So when he saw the frown that would decorate her features whenever Farkle or Riley's backs were turned, and the glazed look in her eyes as she went on with her day, Lucas spent the good portion of his day contemplating on how to make her feel better.

He just could not believe he actually succeeded.

Following his question, a small smile had lit up her face that made butterflies usually reserved for her best friend come alive in the pit of his stomach-they obviously came from a place of disbelief. Since when was he the one to make Maya Hart smile?- and instead of replying to his question with a "Wouldn't you like to know, Ranger Rick?" she had given him a nod and appreciative gaze that Lucas would have found a shame to disappear.

So he continued to ask her questions about art. Her art, art history, anything to keep her talking. A few times she gave him an amused eyebrow raise-no one could be that excited about the different uses of primary colors, but the light that had been missing from her eyes earlier in the day was slowly returning, and Lucas could not help but feel pride in knowing that it was because of him.

That is, until he screwed everything up.

The college waitress had come over to take their orders, everyone had gotten their usual cup of hot chocolate except for Maya who ordered a large cup of black coffee. He had sent her a sideways grin after the waitress left, seeing his turn to volley in the little game they shared. "You sure you want to do that, shorty?"

He should have taken it as a cue when she took a sharp intake of breath; the light in her eyes becoming dangerous sparks as they narrowed. From the corner of his gaze he could see Riley and Farkle exchange a concerned look, but, like the idiot he was, Lucas ignored it. It was just a move on the chessboard; a friendly tease while his friend was relaxed.

"You know," he said drawing his words out, emphasizing the supposed obviousness of the answer. "Coffee stunts your growth, and you need all the extra inches you can get, short stack."

Lucas did not have time to revel in the cleverness of his nicknames, because the blonde had gotten up from her seat, voice getting dangerously low. "What did you call me, cowboy?"

That was when he should have stopped, but apparently this game they played came with a rulebook, and Lucas in his excitement had forgotten to read it.

"It's just," he continued like an idiot. "You're like a short little stack of pancakes."

And then before he knew it, Maya's hand had grabbed the collar of his shirt, and she was leaning down over his sitting position. All the light that he had managed to bring into her eyes disappeared, replaced with the same blank expression

"Take it back."

Shit.

He was about to open his mouth and utter an apology, confusion clouding his gaze. She teased him all the time, he hadn't meant for his words to actually insult her; he didn't want them to. He thought she would just give him her cute little laugh and mercilessly spew out string of Huckleberry and Sundance his way. But before the words could spill from his lips, Riley had to jump to his defense.

Shit.

And that was the start of it all. The war. Just like that, the smile that he had worked to bring back was gone and showed no sign of return, and of course his stupid pride had to get in the way. She called him names, why couldn't he call her just one? But as a day went by without any sign of light in her blue eyes, Lucas realized maybe they had been playing a different game than he originally thought.

He wanted to apologize, to fix everything, but it turns out it wasn't his place. So he stepped back for her and Riley to fix their issues. And when they returned to Topanga's Bakery at the end of the day, he did not mind when Riley took his place by her side once more.

Lucas was just glad to see her laughing again.

He never really offered to walk her home; it just sort of happened that he would stay by her side as they each made their way to their respective homes. They chatted for a bit, falling into a comfortable silence before Lucas cleared his throat.

"You know I did not mean to hurt your feelings, right?" he said, gaze not quite meeting her own. Still, he could see the small smile quirked up from her lips.

"I know, Lucas."

Maybe they weren't playing a game, maybe they were. Perhaps there was a handbook out there he still had to read. All Lucas knew is that when she gave him that smile, no matter what the score was, he was winning.

"I mean," Lucas continued, feeling brave as he offered her a sheepish grin. "Pancakes are pretty sweet."


End file.
